


Prey

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cheetah Virus (Doctor Who), F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Predator/Prey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master chases you down under the influence of the Cheetah Virus
Relationships: The Master (Ainley)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ainley!Master fic,,, and its a Cheetah virus fic. I apparently have Cheetah virus on the mind recently.

The glances the Master was sending you were starting to concern you.

He had been looking at you more and more as if you were prey to be devoured over the past half hour. You couldn’t help but start to edge towards the door. It was unlikely that you could sneak away from the Master when his attention was focused on you like this but your instincts were screaming at you to get away. It had been difficult enough before his time on the Cheetah planet to sneak away but now that he had returned from that planet it was practically impossible. His senses were too astute to hide from.

“Where do you think you’re going, dear?” 

He had always practically purred at others like they were prey. Now it was even more effective in making you shiver, sufficiently intimidated. You slowly let your eyes slide over to him. Standing there proudly with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his lips. He knew the effect every gesture had on you. Golden yellow was starting to creep into his eyes. A sign that meant the instincts from his time on the cheetah planet were starting to come to the forefront.

“You can run from me if you’d like, little one. But know that I will chase you down.”

More shivers ran through your body at his words. He gave a deep inhale, his eyes growing to be fully golden.

“Hmm. You like that idea,“ a mere twitch of his lips stopped you from responding in protest, "don’t try to deny it, little one. I can tell by your scent.”

You swallowed and licked your lips. It just wasn’t fair what he could do to you.

“If you do run, my dear. I promise that I won’t harm you. No, all I will do is make sure that you submit completely to me, my little mate.”

You gave him a tight smile. It sounded nice, to run and be chased down by the Master. Yet you couldn’t help but be nervous that he was playing some other game you weren’t privy to.

“Well? Off you go,” he dismissed you to your confusion. “If you don’t want a head start that is fine by me, but it will make this chase rather short. I’ll be taking you to our nest in no time at all, my dear!”

Your eyes widened at his words as you began to understand. Pivoting so that you could run away out the door.

Sprinting down the hallway you tried to get as far from the console room as you could. The further you were the longer it would take for the Master to catch up. Door after door passed you by in a blur. Each door you passed as you ran tempted you. Making you consider giving up on out running the Master and instead trying to hide from him in one of the many rooms along your path. It was a comforting idea for your rapidly tiring body- you could only sprint for so long- but it would only end up with you trapped in a room by the Master far sooner than you would like. It was best to keep running along as far as you could before trying to hide.

You jumped back and screamed as you turned the corner. The Master was calmly walking towards you. How had he even gotten there! You turned around to head back in the direction you had come from as fast as you could. His laughter followed you as you fled.

All of the rooms you had seen on your path were now gone, or well more accurately the doors that you had seen were vanishing in front of your eyes. The illusion of safety they would provide always just out of your reach. The TARDIS was working against you. You weren’t too surprised, while she may like you she would always favor the Master.

You almost stumbled as the hallway changed from a straight path into a maze of curves. Your breathing was heavy as you finally came to a stop at an intersection that had appeared out of nowhere after a few minutes of running through the winding hallway. Your mind raced trying to determine which of the directions would be best. Doing your best to catch your breath as an idea formed. 

That idea being to wait here and let yourself rest for a while. Then, when the Master found you, you could run off in a different direction. It was a much better idea than taking a chance by choosing a path on your own. The TARDIS would quite possibly just lead you straight into the Master’s grasp.

Your eyes never stayed focused in one direction for long, flickering between all directions. You needed to see him the moment he appeared. The wall against your back brought little comfort. He may not be able to come at you from behind but there were still three other directions he could come from.

After a few minutes, he appeared to your left. The look in his eyes made you freeze. You truly felt like his helpless prey. You willed yourself to move as he came closer. You needed to get away before he was within reaching distance or it would be all over far too soon. While you were still just out of his reach you managed to break the hold he had on you and start to run.

He snarled as he moved to pursue you. In no time at all, he had caught up to you. He forcibly grabbed you and threw you to the side in order to stop you from running away.

Your body was rapidly approaching the wall. Panic flooded you. It would hurt. Your arms flew out to try and soften the blow. In the last few moments, a hand cradled the side of your face ensuring that you were not hurt. Once safely against the wall, the hand slid out from between your head and the wall. Coming to rest firmly on the other side of your head. Pinning your head against the wall so that you could not try and headbutt him.

Being pressed against the wall did nothing to end your panic. You tried to remind yourself that you weren’t in any real danger. He had promised not to hurt you and he always kept his promises to you! But your adrenaline didn’t subside.

Arms straining to push you off of the wall didn’t get you far before your whole body was pressed even more firmly into the wall. Teeth could be felt on the back of your neck. The only warning before he gave you a strong bite. Like how a cat would make a kitten go slack. 

All you could do now was whimper. Growls mixed with purrs responded to your fear, meant to reassure while making you give in and submit. There went your hopes of getting the Master to ease up on you so you could slip away. 

Taking several deep breaths to help yourself relax. You submitted to the Master’s dominance. Once you were suitably relaxed the Master loosened his hold on you.

You started to pull away from the wall but a warning growl made you press yourself back against the wall with another whimper. His nails scratching up your neck in one smooth movement before pulling away again. Your face flushed as you could feel your arousal growing.

After a few moments of just feeling his eyes staring you down, he moved in closer once more. His hands trailed up the sides of your body from your thighs to your waist this time. Giving a yank. He pulled you away from the wall and into his chest. Spinning you around to face him at the same time. His nails digging into your shoulders as he growled out, "mine”. In response to your silence his grin tightened even more. If he didn’t stop soon he would draw blood. 

“Yours,” you gasped out before he could start to break the skin of your shoulders.

The pleased smile on his face told you this was far from over. The chase may have ended but there was much, much more he planned to do to you now. A loud startled squeak passed your lips as you were thrown over the Master’s shoulder.

“My adorable little mate,” he purred at your reaction.

He nuzzled into your thigh as he started to carry you away to your shared nest. You were in for a long night. Especially when you tried to escape the nest later. You smiled to yourself, pleased. It would be another fun chase.


End file.
